He & She
by Sakura248
Summary: ¡Tres años juntos y ella todavía no ha aprendido a controlar sus celos! Ella lo ama demasiado como para no dejar de celarlo, pero... todo tiene su limite ¿No? Descubre que pasara cuando ese limite llegue. [Espero que les guste, dejen review]
1. Prólogo

_Hola! Hace mucho no actualizo, pero prometo que lo haré pronto! Es que, eh estado... con muchos problemas ultimamente, no tener tiempo libre, realmente me pone de los nervios no poder escribir ni tener tiempo. Es como si el aire me faltase pero... aquí estoy, a pesar de que mañana tengo una prueba, estoy escribiendo algo para no olvidarme de esta linda sensación de libertad._

_Bien, la cosa es que siempre soñé, con hacer una historia tipo un manga shoujo, así que esto seria mmm, una idea que vino tras mirar horas y horas muy mangas shoujo, espero que les guste. Esta, especificado en un manga en especial, que alguna vez vi pero ya ni me acuerdo el nombre, así que, si alguien sabe cual me refiero, me lo pasa otra vez? Lo amo! En realidad... no sé si sera, realmente, el manga shojo que esperan!_

* * *

**Capitulo 1-Prólogo  
**

* * *

Mikan Sakura, ella lo tenia a el, su novio;Natsume Hyuuga.  
Un chico despreocupado y frió. Alguien demaciado particular, y poco sentimental.

Salían exactamente hace tres años, y ahora tenían 17 así que imaginense. Cuando los Padres de Natsume murieron, la familia de Mikan, ofreció su casa para que vieniera a vivir con ellos.  
Claramente que el echo de que los dos tenían 13 y 14 años, y el echo de pasar tanto tiempo juntos los hizo, establecer una relación al poco tiempo. La cual se fortaleció y llego a ser lo que es.

Pero bien, basta de explicaciones, la cosa empieza cuando la familia Sakura se muda, y tras ello, llegan a un nuevo colegio. 'Gakuen Alice'.

Y si, ahí estaba Mikan, demasiado nerviosa. Y Natsume a su lado, mirándola y sosteniendo su mano.

- Te suda la mano. -Le musito el tranquilamente. Esta se sonrojo y saco su pequeña mano de la gran mano que la envolvia.

Mikan del sonrío. El siempre hacía ese tipo de comentarios groseros, pero siempre tuvo miedo de algo; Perderlo. El mayor defecto de Mikan? Era muy celosa, y siempre estaba marcando territorio, Natsume era de ELLA. Intocable y ocupado por ella misma.

Eso es lo único que podía hacer hervir a Natsume, su tan celosa novia, muchas veces, habían terminado y volvido solo por esos estúpidos celos. Porque el, el jamas le fue infiel y nunca lo seria, tampoco jamas sintió celos ¿Porque? Confiaba ciegamente en ella, lo sabia, ella seria la única que jamas le haría daño.

- Vamos... -Ella le susurro, mientras entraba a la gran secundaria con las manos en el bolsillo de su uniforme. Gakuen Alice era una secundaria normal, pero muy grande comparada a su anterior escuela.

Ellos entraron, y rápidamente, el llamo la atención de todas las chicas, quienes empezaban a murmurar.

El ni percatado se daba, estaba muy distraído en la nada. Mientras su novia, tenia los ojos bien abiertos y veía a todas esas cazadoras a punto de tirarsele encima a su PRESA, aunque no sabia si se notaba o no el hecho de que el era suyo, le surgió parar a Natsume de repente, bajándolo de su nube y besarlo en los labios, a lo que las demás cazadoras le mandaron miradas asesinas y siguieron su camino.

- Mejor así... -Comento Mikan a Natsume, de repente con una sonrisa.

- ¿Otra vez? Tu y tus celos estúpidos, estúpido perro. -El se molesto. 'Perro' así que llamaba el cuando ella empezaba a mostrar ese monstruo de los celos.

¿Porque perro? Un compañero de su antigua secundaria se lo había puesto, porque una vez, Mikan vio a Natsume conversando con Aya, una senpai hermosa y al parecer no era solo conversar, ella se le estaba declarando. Al ver la situación Mikan... bueno, digamos que esa fue la ultima vez que vimos a Aya en la secundaria.

Mikan la había asustado, quizá sin intención, pero con esa cara monstruosa de 'alejate de mi propiedad'. Así era con casi todas las chicas que tenían la intención de robárselo.

- ¿En que clase estas? -Le pregunto Mikan, mientras buscaba su salón. El 3A°.

El la miro y pensó. - Creo que en el 3D°, y aquí queda. -Señalo una puerta. Y miro hacia adelante. - Tu clase debe estar al final del pasillo. -Comento.

Ella puso una cara de tristeza infinita. - Yo quería estar aquí contigo, tu crees que si le pedimos al director que m cambie yo... -

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, perro. -Le ordeno interrumpiendola y se dirigió hacia su salón. - Suerte! -Y abrió y entro como un rayo la puerta de su salón, para cerrarla con rapidez.

- Urg, Natsume! ¡Que no soy un perro! -Le contesto cuando el ya había marchado, casi gritando y con pasos fuertes se dirigió a su salón y lo abrió de un golpe.

- Oh, tu debes ser la nueva alumna, pasa. -Dijo amablemente el profesor. Ella paso energeticamente y miro frente a la clase, esas miradas de expectativa en ella, no le afectaban ni un poco. - Presentate, niña. -

- Soy Mikan Sakura! Llevemonos bien ¿Ok? -Se presento, y les puso su mejor sonrisa. Todos reaccionaron emocionados, la nueva chica parecía linda y energética.

* * *

**Fin del Cap.  
**

* * *

_Esta seria mi nueva historia, bien. Tengo muy poco tiempo ahora, así que elijan cual de todas mis historia tengo que dedicarme a terminar ¿Les parece? La que las personas más digan que quieren que termine, me dedicare solo a ella por un tiempo. Bien, gracias por leer, comenten!_


	2. Seguridad

**Perdón por no actualizar ultimamente, ando sin time! :3 Dejen sus comentarios, ailoviud!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 2-Seguridad  
**

* * *

Una semana tras la transferencia, cada uno ya había encontrado a sus amigos. Pero eso, no quitaba el hecho de que Mikan no dejara de vigilar a Natsume, contralándolo siempre que podía.

Eso incomodaba mucho a Natsume y sus amigos, pero siempre trataba de dejarlo pasar o escaparse de su mirada escalofriante y desconfiada.

Nuestro pelinegro favorito, se había anotado en futbol y cuando la castaña quiso ser la manager, le dijeron que ese puesto ya estaba tomando, muy frustrada, se dirigió a formar parte de otro club.

- Club de música, club de actuación, informática… nah… -Suspiro, mientras leía. ¡No encontraba ningún grupo que se le apropiara debidamente! ¡Mierda! Ella quería ser la manager del equipo de fútbol…

- ¿Qué tal el de festivales y eventos? –Pregunto una voz desde atrás, la castaña se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con una chica rubia y de ojos azules. - ¿Te gustaría? –Le pregunto con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole un folleto.

Mikan le hecho un ojo y parecía bueno, trabajaban ocupándose de los eventos de la escuela y los papeleos de estos para realizarse.

- Me encantaría! –Pronuncio Mikan alegre, después de devolverle el folleto. – Soy Mikan, Mikan Sakura! Estoy en 3°A, espero que nos llevemos bien! –Se presento.

La chica rubia asintió con una sonrisa – Yo soy Luna Koizumi, clase 3°B y espero que seamos buenas amigas! –Se presento. – Bien, ven, te llevare a conocer a los chicos! –Le dijo, y se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba el club.

Al entrar, Mikan pudo percibir un aura alegre y tranquilizante, cosa que le gusto. ¡Presentía que todo estaría bien aquí!

- Chicos! Preséntense, ella es la nueva. –Dijo mientras pasaba al interior, a sacar el documento que tenía los nombres de las personas del club y anotaba el de Mikan.

Una chica de ojos celestes y cabellos aun más rubios y rizados que Luna se le acerco y se presento – Soy Risa Sato, seamos buenas amigas! -

Mikan sonrió y asintió en modo de afirmación. Después un chico de cabello negro azulado, y ojos verdes. – Yo soy Souta Takana, bienvenida! –Se presento alegremente.

Luna sonrió y se acerco. – Y el que duerme por allí, es el gatito del equipo. –Señalo a un chico rubio, recostado en el banco, realmente era muy tierno. – Sho Suzuki, le gusta dormir y comer. Jamás lo molestes cuando come o duerme, esa es su regla para mantener la paz. –Rió Luna. – Así que… estando todos presentados… -Luna agarro las manos de Mikan y sonrió aun más, si es que eso era posible. - ¡Bienvenida a nuestro Club! -

¡Claro que sí! Este club, era propio de ella.

* * *

- ¡Hey, Natsume! ¿Qué pasa con un wawa? –Pregunto uno de sus amigos, obviamente refiriéndose a Mikan.

Natsume miro a sus dos lados y se encogió de hombros. – No lo sé, quizá esta con sus amigos… quien sabe. –Respondió.

El chico que le había hecho la pregunta anterior, se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de Natsume. - ¿Qué quieres, Koko? –Le pregunto, algo molesto.

El peli-castaño, Koko, se encogió de hombros, mientras sacaba su mano del hombro de Natsume. – Nada, simplemente me preguntaba… -Puso su mano en la pera, para parecer que estuviera razonando lo que iba a decir. – Qué harías si tu perrita consiguiera otro gatito para molestar? –Pregunto.

Natsume frunció el ceño y pregunto. - ¿A qué se debe tu pregunta? -

Koko se estiro y respondió –Soy un simple chico con curiosidad. –Le miro y sonrío. – Además, ya que tanto te molesta el hecho de que te acose ¿Qué harías? –Pregunto.

Natsume miro hacia otro lado, buscándola con la mirada, pero al no encontrarla, se rindió a responderle. – Mikan jamás haría algo así. –Sonrío al pronunciar aquellas palabras. – Ella me ama, al punto de que daría todo por mi bien estar. Por eso se, que a pesar de la situación, ella jamás amaría a otro. –Aseguro.

- Yo creo… -Pronuncio Koko – qué es demasiada confianza en ti misma, o en la fe de la chica. –Termino.

- Cállate. No es como si te interesa de todos modos. –Le contesto molesto. Odiaba que dudara de Mikan. Por él lo sabía, no importaba que, por qué: Pase lo que pase, Mikan siempre estaría ahí, esperando por él, como siempre lo hizo.

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo.  
**

* * *

Ivette'-'chan' 'n.n: Gracias por comentar! Si lo sé, por eso lo hago. Siempre soñé con ver que sería de una Mikan celosa, espero que te guste este capítulo también: D

safae-chan: Arigatou, Sofi-chan *_*

Sakura Aldana: Hare sufrir al que toque, si ioqce, veamos que sucede en el futuro ¿No? El amor es contradictorio. Gracias por comentar Sempai!

shironeko: Oki, doki :D

Vanesa-Tsukiyomi: okay!


End file.
